Get Well Soon, Oh Sehun (oneshoot-edited)
by jimaeun
Summary: karena padatnya schedule maknae dari boyband ternama itu, Oh Sehun jatuh sakit ketika sedang melaksanakan syutingnya di negeri tirai bambu. Apakah malaikat pelindungnya atau Luhan akan datang dan merawatnya? (it's hunhan story! yaoi)


Get Well Soon, Oh Sehun

author : Jimaeun

Main pair: Hunhan

Other cast :

Yongseob

Chen Bolin

Rate: T+

Length : one shoot

 _"Karena padatnya schedule maknae dari boyband ternama itu, Oh Sehun akhirnya jatuh sakit ketika sedang melaksanakan syutingnya di negeri tirai bambu. Apakah malaikat pelindungnya Luhan akan datang dan merawatnya?"_

 _it's hunhan story_

 _don't like? don't read~_

•

•

•

Beijing, 2016.

"cut! kerja yang bagus, kalian boleh pulang. Kita lanjutkan esok jam 7 pagi"

helaan nafas panjang sekaligus lega terdengar dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati asistennya lalu mengenakan mantel tebal yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu.

"Ingin langsung kembali ke hotel?" suara berat dari sang asisten menyapa laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sehun, maknae dari boyband ternama bernama EXO yang kini sedang di sibukkan dengan aktifitas solonya yaitu bermain film dan kebetulan kali ini ia sedang mendapatkan perna dari film yang di produksi di Cina.

laki-laki tinggi itu mengangguk seraya mengusap pelan matanya yang agak berat karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. "Ide yang bagus. Aku sudah sangat lelah, hyung" sahutnya parau. sang asisten menggaku mengerti lalu dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku untuk menghubungi jemputan mereka yang parkir agak jauh dari lokasi syuting.

Sambil menunggu sang asisten menghubungi orang yang akan menjemputnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di pinggir jalan malam itu. ia kemudian menengadah menatap langit malam yang di taburi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan juga sang purnama yang tegantung di sisi langit, menambah nilai keindahan langit beijing malam itu.

Sudah hampir lima hari ia berada di kota itu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dan selama lima hari itu pula ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan malaikat pelindungnya yang selama beberapa hari itu ia tunggu. Tidak mungkin memang, namun ia berharap laki-laki mungilnya itu akan datang mengunjunginya selama ia berada di Beijing lalu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ya, tapi mungkin itu hanya harapannya seorang.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan bahunya sedikit di guncang oleh asistennya yang kini menunjuk jemputannya yang sudah berhenti tak jauh darinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berpamitan dengan beberapa kru yang masih ada di lokasi lalu setelahnya ia berjalan menuju jemputannya. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menatap sekelilingnya sekali lagi lalu berharap.

berharap bisa bertemu dengan malaikatnya

berharap bisa melihat senyum rusa kecilnya

berharap bisa memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai

Xi Luhan

* * *

sunyi, senyap dan berantakan.

mungkin itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan unit apartemen milik laki-laki mungil yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di kasur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Bahkan laki-laki mungil itu masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap juga sepatu karena ia terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum terlelap.

Laki-laki mungil itu -Luhan sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika mendengar bel apartemennya terus berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Ia tetap diam dalam posisinya, berharap orang itu lelah lalu segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Namun sepertinya ia hanya bisa berharap karena justri bunyi bel apartemennya itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan kelopak mata yang masih setengah tertutup, ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dengan langkah setengah di seret dan terkadang menabrak beberapa benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Bagaimana ia tidak lelah? Ia harus menjalani serangkaian schedule yang sudah di susun oleh managernya dan belum sampai satu jam ia tertidur di kasur kesayangannya, sudah ada yang kembali mengganggu jam istirahatnya.

ia kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah terkejut sang manager yang baru saja ia bertemu dengannya beberaapa jam yang lalu.

"Astaga, apa benar ini apartemen artis yang sedang naik daun itu? Apartemen Xi Luhan?" Ujarnya dramatis yang dihadiahi tatapan jengkel dari Luhan

"Ya ini benar apartemenku dan akulah Xi Luhan." Balasnya ketus lalu melanjutkan, "Ada apa lagi, Bolin gege?"

"ah iya, aku bahkan sampai lupa apa yang harus aku sampaikan karena melihat betapa berantakannya apartemenmu" sahut sang manager lalu menyerahkan paper bag yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di tangan kanannya. "Ini ada titipan untukmu"

Luhan sedikit menyerengit lalu menerima paper bag itu sambil menebak-nebak apa isinya. "Siapa yang memberikannya?"

"Entahlah" sang manager mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu memasang wajah seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku tadi siang saat kau sedang di wawancara. Dan aku baru ingat tentang barang itu saat akan kembali ke rumah tadi" jelasnya lalu sedikit tersenyum menggoda Luhan yang nampak acuh dengan managernya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuperiksa nanti. Kalau begitu aku ingin kembali tidur." Luhan sedikit menguap lalu membungkuk memberi hormat, "selamat malam, ge"

"selamat malam juga, Luhan. selamat menikmati hari liburmu" Ujar sang manager sebelum pintu apartemen Luhan tertutup rapat. Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengingat dirinya bisa istirahat sepenuhnya esok hari, namun senyumnya kembali sirna mengingat paper bag yang kini sedang ia genggam. Siapa gerangan yang mengirim paper bag ini?

Dibanding kembali tidur, Luhan lebih tertarik untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa favoritnya dan membuka paper bag itu dengan perlahan. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi menahan kantuk itu sedikit berbinar ketika melihat barang yang terdapat di dalam paperbag itu adalah sebuah topi yang style nya sangat pas dengannya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju cermin lalu memperhatikan pantulannya yang terlihat sangat keren dengan topi yang baru ia dapatkan.

Luhan terus memandangi dirinya sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada sebuah note yang tertempel di topi itu, ia kemudian membaca note itu dengan perlahan dan saat itu juga ia merasakan jantungnya berdegub sangat keras, melebihi batasan normal jantung-jantung orang lainnya.

Ia mengenali tulisan ini. Ini adalah tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan yang dulu sering ia lihat di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tulisan dari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Tulisan lelaki tampannya, Oh Sehun.

 _apa kau sudah melupakanku, Luhan? Aku merindukanmu_

Luhan membaca kalimat itu berkali-kali. memastikan kalau matanya memang tidak salah melihat dan tidak salah menduga kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan seorang Oh Sehun. Ia terduduk di sofanya sambil terus berpikir. Dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya terpejam lalu ia terlelap.

* * *

 _"hatchii!"_

"...dia sedang tidak baik hari ini, bisakah kita undur syutingnya?" Ujar seseorang dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang menempel pada telinga kanannya.

"hyung..."

"tunggu sebentar, Sehunna. Aku mengurus pekerjaanmu terlebih dahulu" bisik Yongseob -asisten Sehun sedikit berbisik lalu kembali menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Sehun yang suhunya sangat tinggi sejak ia datang ke kamar Sehun. "Ya? oh baik, terima kasih banyak. Aku akan memastikan ia kembali sehat seperti semula" Yongseob tersenyum lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"aku haus.. hyung..." suara parau Sehun membuat Yongseob bergegas berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia merapihkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh tinggi Sehun. "Tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan membawakan air dan bubur untuk membuatmu lebih baik"

Sehun mengangguk setuju lalu menyamankan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur itu.

Awalnya ia masih baik-baik saja di malam sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ia akan tidur, ia masih sempat mengirimkan chat ke para hyungnya yang berada di korea. Karena jujur saja, Sehun merasa kesepian disini. Biasanya Lay akan datang mengunjunginya akhir pekan karena ia juga memiliki pekerjaan di negeri tirai bambu ini.

Ia baru merasakan pusing ketika saat dini hari terbangun karena dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan kedinginan. Dan benar saja, saat Yongseob tiba di apartemennya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu sangat panas juga keringat terus mengalir dari dahi lelaki tampan itu.

"Ini minumnya" Yongseob membantu Sehun duduk lalu menyerahkan segelas air hangat untuk Sehun minum. Sehun kemudian menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Mengapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini, adik kecil" gumam Yongseob lalu membuka bungkusan yang isinya ternyata adalah bubur. "Makanlah ini perlahan. Hyung harus mengurus sesuatu sebentar. kau bisa menjadi anak baik bukan?" Tanya Yongseob yang di susul dengan anggukan patuh dari Sehun yang kini sedang mengaduk buburnya. Yongseob kemudian berdiri lalu mengusak rambut Sehun sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sibuk dengan buburnya.

setelah sudah berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Sehun, Yongseob mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Bolin! bisa kita bertemu di lobby hotel yang kemarin? Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu"

* * *

Kedua mata rusa itu mengerjap perlahan-lahan, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ketika meyadari kalau ia kini sedang tertidur di sofa, bukan di kamarnya. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap sebuah topi yang tergeletak tak begitu jauh darinya, dan seketika ia kembali mengingat alasan ia tertidur di sofa itu semalaman.

tulisan itu. tulisan lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu segera meraih secarik kertas yang sudah agak kusam itu lalu membacanya sekali lagi. Ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau ini adalah tulisan Sehun. Namun kapan laki-laki ini mengirimnya? Mengapa ia tidak bertemu dengan Luhan? Mengapa ia tidak memberikannya langsung pada Luhan? sejuta pertanyaan rumit terus berputar-putar di kepala Luhan membuat laki-laki itu merasakan sedikit pening karenanya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seketika menguap entah kemana ketika Luhan mendengar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dari dalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dan meraih ponsel itu. namun dahinya menyerengit ketika melihat nama managernya terpampang di layar.

"seingatku, kau bilang aku bebas hari ini" Ujar Luhan tanpa salam pembuka ataupun basa-basi dan ia merasa jengkel mendengar suara managernya terdengar tertawa agak keras dari ujung telefon.

 _"ah ya, memang hari ini seharusnya kau bebas. tapi aku ada keperluan mendadak, Luhannie. bisakah kau membantuku?"_

Luhan menghela nafasnya agak kencang dan hendak memprotes namun suara di ujung telepon lebih dahulu memotongnya.

 _"tolong aku, Luhannie. Ini sangat amat penting bagiku. bisakah kau membantu manager tampanmu ini? aku mo..."_

"astaga berhenti berbicara! kau membuatku ingin muntah,ge" Ujar Luhan sambil terkikik geli karena jarang sekali ia melihat manager nya akan memohon kepadanya sampai seperti ini.

 _"Aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik, Luhan. kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan alamat kepadamu. datanglah ke alamat yang aku berikan siang ini. aku mencintaimu, adikku!"_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya lalu ia kembali merasakan handphone nya bergetar karena ada pesan masuk yang baru saja dikirim oleh managernya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat sebuah alamat yang harus ia kunjungi siang ini karena permohonan managernya itu.

Pikirannya tentang tulisan juga lelaki tampannya itu mendadak terlupakan sejenak dan Luhan segera membersihkan dirinya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

* * *

Luhan melepaskan masker yang sejak tadi melekat di wajahnya untuk menghindari serbuan para fansnya mengingat hari ini dia berangkat seorang diri tanpa managernya dan menggunakkan kendaraan umum. Ia memandang pintu kamar hotel yang kini berada di depannya dengan tatapan menebak-nebak apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalamnya.

"Kamar nomor 120, berarti memang ini kamarnya" gumamnya lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Tidak sampai satu menit, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan managernya yang kini terlihat sangat rapih dengan setelan yang nampak pantas di tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, cepat masuk" Ujar Bolin lalu menarik lengan kurus Luhan ke dalam kamar itu. Hal kedua yang menarik perhatian Luhan adalah orang lain yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Orang itu juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama rapihnya dengan managernya hanya warna jasnya berbeda. Orang yang tidak Luhan ketahui itu kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan yang kini kebingungan itu duduk.

"Jadi..." Luhan mencoba membuka percakapan, "apa yang sebenarnya gege ingin aku lakukan? Lalu siapa orang ini?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Yongseob" Orang yang tidak Luhan kenali itu angkat bicara. "Kebetulan aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Bantuan?"

"Ya, bantuan yang aku mohon padamu tadi pagi" Kini giliran Bolin angkat bicara. "Yongseob dan aku harus pergi ke Changsa hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang barus kami urus. Dan ternyata adiknya sakit sehingga aku ingin memintamu untuk menjaganya sebentar. Bisakah? Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama,Luhan" Jelas Bolin panjang yang di susul anggukan oleh Yongseob.

"Aku tahu ini merepotkan, namun kedua hal ini sangat penting bagiku. Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Yongseob penuh harap.

"Kau tidak perlu memohon, Yongseob. Luhan sudah berjanji akan membantuku."

"Yak, gege!" Luhan memekik lalu kedua matanya seketika membulat ketika melihat managernya menarik tangan Yongseob keluar tanpa mempedulikan Luhan.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Luhan! Aku mencintaimu, adikku!" Dan setelahnya pintu kamar itu di tutup membuat Luhan menyadari tidak ada gunanya juga ia berteriak marah atau apa. Karena managernya itu sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali sampai waktunya.

Luhan kemudian memandang sekeliling dan matanya menangkap sebuah pintu yang tadi tertutup rapat. Apa mungkin orang yang harus ia urus ada di dalam sana? Walaupun ia kesal sekalipun, ia masih mempunyai hati nurani sehingga tidak mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang yang sakit sendirian di kamar ini. Luhan berjalan ke dapur kecil yang ada di sudut kamar lalu mengambil segelas air hangat untuk diberikan kepada sosok yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Namun entah mengapa, seiring dengan mendekatnya ia ke kamar itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub sangat keras tanpa sebab. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba sangat gugup seperti ini sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan dan menghantui pikirannya sejak tadi malam sedang tergeletak lemas di sana.

"Oh Sehun..."

* * *

"Hyunghh..."

"Haus... aku haushh..."

Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia kemudian duduk di kasurnya, lalu meletakkan kompresan yang semula berada di dahinya di nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika mengetahui suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun juga kepalanya sudah lebih ringan daripada tadi pagi.

Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kamar ketika mencium aroma masakan dari dapur kecil di tempatnya menginap beberapa hari ini. sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, entah mengapa ia merasakan gugup yang luar biasa tanpa tahu sebabnya. Ia kemudian melngkah keluar dari kamar dan ia melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapur tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun berjalan mendekati orang itu yang nampak bukan seperti asistennya. seiring dengan langkahnya pula, ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu semakin keras tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

"Yongseob hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya membuat sosok yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk malah menghentikan kegiatannya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung?" Sehun kini berkata lagi namun sambil memegang bahu sempit yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan aliran listrik karenanya. Ini bukan asistennya. Ini bukan Yongseob Hyung nya. ini adalah...

"Luhan?"

Sehun bisa merasakan bahu yang ia genggam kini menegang setelah ia memanggil nama orang yang ia cintai. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika orang di hadapannya memutar badannya dan menunjukkan senyum yang sama. senyum yang selalu Sehun lihat ketika mereka masih bersama. senyum yang selalu membuat Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

Namun entah mengapa dibanding tersenyum, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu lebih memilih untuk menangis. Menangis karena terlalu merindukan senyuman lelaki mungilnya. Menangis karena terlalu bahagia bisa kembali bertemu dengan malaikat yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lembutnya.

Luhan ingin sekali menangis melihat lelaki tampannya kini kembali berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sangat Luhan rindukan. Ia merindukan lelakinya, merindukan suaranya, merindukan tawanya, merindukan senyumnya, merindukan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali memeluk laki-laki yang kini berada di hadapannya itu dan menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir namun ia mencoba menahannya dan memilih untuk bercakap-cakap sekedar basa basi dengan nya.

"Aku bertanya padamu" Ujar Luhan sekali lagi ketika melihat Sehun hanya diam menangis dan tidak merespon. Luhan baru hendak berkata lagi namun suara berat Sehun lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanyanya parau namun sebelum Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Awalnya Luhan bisa menahannya, namun akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Perlahan air matanya menetes seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat punggung tegap Sehun yang dulu selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang.

Dan kali ini Luhan akhirnya ke pelukan Sehun. Kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku?" Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan karena sejak mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah tadi, Sehun terus menatap Luhan tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti. Setelah mereka berpelukan tadi, mereka berdua sedikit melepaskan rindu dengan sedikit kecupan di bibir keduanya.

"Kau cantik" Puji Sehun setelah sekian lama memandang Luhan lalu segera menyantap ramennya sebelum omelan Luhan kembali terdengar. Namun diluar dugaan Sehun, Luhan justru hanya diam dan malah tersipu malu karenanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menyantap ramennya.

"untuk mendapat perhatianmu mungkin?" sahut Sehun asal yang justru mendapat jitakan sayang dari Luhan. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan dan Luhan hanya tertawa senang karena begitu merindukan momen-momennya bersama Sehun.

"Bodoh"

"aku memang bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu , Luhannie"

"Berhenti berbicara yang aneh! sakitmu sepertinya semakin parah"

"Tidak, aku bahkan langsung sembuh ketika kau datang"

"Tutup mulut lebarmu itu, Tuan Oh!" pekik Luhan kesal sekaligus geli karena tingkah Sehun yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

setelah acara makan malam sederhana mereka selesai, Luhan bergegas membuang sampah bekas mereka makan dan ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Luhan masih diam sampai akhirnya ia merasakan Sehun mengecup leher nya seduktif membuat mau tidak mau ia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang entah mengapa tidak bisa ia hentikan dan tentunya Sehun juga tidak berniat berhenti.

"Aku menginginkanmu" bisik Sehun parau membuat Luhan merinding karenanya. Sehun kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan lalu menggendongnya menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang terletak di kamar itu. Luhan tidak menolaknya dan jujur saja ia menginginkannya karena dirinya begitu merindukan Sehun, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

dan malam itu, semua benda di sekitar mereka menjadi saksi bisu dimana Luhan dan Sehun saling berbagi kehangatan. Saling memeluk untuk melampiaskan rindu juga hasrat mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 _satu minggu kemudian_

"ingat! kalau minggu depan kau tidak datang ke korea, aku akan kembali kesini dan menyeretmu dengan tanganku sendiri" ancam Sehun kepada Luhan yang kini sedang ia genggam tangannya. Mereka berdua juga Yongseob dan Bolin sedang berada di bandara pagi itu untuk mengatar Sehun dan Yongseob yang harus pulang ke Korea karena ada pekerjaan lain yang menanti laki-laki tampan itu.

"Aku tidak berjanji"

"Baiklah aku akan menyeretmu kalau begitu" Balas Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Oke aku akan datang ke korea, aku berjanji padamu, Tuan Oh!" Luhan berkata dengan agak kesal.

"Aku tunggu kehadiranmu, rusa kecil" Sehun berhenti lalu berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan sempat bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun namun tubuhnya seketika membeku ketika Sehun mencium keningnya lalu memeluk erat dirinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lu. Jangan sampai kau sakit, aku akan menghubungi kalau aku sudah tiba di Korea" Gumam Sehun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan lembut.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya dan mengenakannya di kepala Luhan. Luhan tahu benda itu. Itu adalah topi yang tempo hari ia dapatkan dari managernya dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jadi ini benar hadiah darimu?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, dan kau harus berjanji untuk mengenakannya kemana pun kau pergi" Titah Sehun yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"sepertinya ini sudah saatnya aku pergi. jaga dirimu, Lu" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas lalu melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Xiao Lu"

Luhan tersenyum hangat mendengar kata cinta yang ia dengar dari Sehun,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Oh"

* * *

 ** _pertama aku ingin meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada kalian yang kemarin membaca ff ini_**

 ** _tolong maafin aku._**

 ** _kemarin itu aku salah upload file dan bodohnya bukannya di cek dulu aku malah langsung close tab aja:(_**

 ** _aku tahu kalian kecewa tapi gaada niat untuk kayak gitu kok. aku mohon maaf /bow/_**

 ** _mungkin ff ini gak memuaskan, maaf kalau kalian gasuka. ini ff juga pendek banget karena aku juga buatnya cuma bisa di waktu senggang_**

 ** _tapi aku jimaeun akan berusaha buat jadi lebih baik dan bisa ngasih ff hunhan ataupun pairing lain yang lebih baik kedepannya._**

 ** _sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku harap kalian mengerti posisi aku. akujuga kaget pas cek email tadi banyak review masuk dan gausah ditanya deh gimana reaksi aku hehe_**

 ** _baiklah, mohon ditunggu teruus ff ku yang selanjutnya!_**

 ** _kalau ada yang mau request pairing boleh kok hehe_**

 ** _kiss and hug, jimaeun_**


End file.
